Antoni Smykiewicz
Antoni Smykiewicz (ur. 12 lipca 1987 w Warszawie) – polski piosenkarz i autor piosenek. Biografia Urodził się 12 lipca 1987 w Warszawie. Jego matka jako nastolatka śpiewała w Operetce Warszawskiej, a ojciec jest fotografem. Jest piątym z dziesięciorga rodzeństwa, ma czterech braci (Tadeusza, Łukasza, Karola, Pawła) i pięć sióstr (Katarzynę, Agnieszkę, Paulinę, Dorotę, Klarę). Uczęszczał do szkoły muzycznej w klasie akordeonu. Karierę rozpoczął w 2010 roku, zostając wokalistą w zespole Ściana Wschodnia, którego był współzałożycielem. W tym samym roku wygrał ogólnopolski festiwal karaoke, III Karaoke MAXXX Festiwal w Opolu, zorganizowany przez radio RMF Maxxx. W 2011 roku zakwalifikował się do udziału w pierwszej edycji programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland, trafiając do drużyny Andrzeja Piasecznego. Dotarł do finału, w którym zajął drugie miejsce. Trzy lata później uczestniczył w siódmej edycji talent show telewizji Polsat Must Be the Music. Tylko muzyka, kończąc swoją rywalizację w programie na etapie półfinałów. Jesienią 2014 roku podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Universal Music Polska. W 2015 roku wydał debiutancki singel „Pomimo burz”, który został napisany i skomponowany przez Marka Kościkiewicza. Piosenka stała się przebojem, trafiając na 1. miejsce na liście AirPlay, najczęściej odtwarzanych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych. Ponadto utwór uzyskał w Polsce status diamentowego singla za sprzedaż w nakładzie przekraczającym 100 tysięcy kopii. 31 grudnia był jedną z gwiazd występujących podczas koncertu sylwestrowego w Krakowie, zorganizowanego przez stację TVN. Na początku 2016 roku wydał drugi singel „Limit szans”, który powstał we współpracy samego wokalisty (tekst) z Przemysławem Pukiem (muzyka) i Sarsą (tekst i muzyka). Kompozycja znalazła się na 21. miejscu na liście AirPlay. 6 maja wydał debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany Nasz film, na którym znalazło się jedenaście utworów autorstwa m.in. samego wokalisty, a także Sarsy, Marka Kościkiewicza, Ewy Farnej czy Przemysława Puka. Wydawnictwo uzyskało status złotej płyty. 28 maja wystąpił w koncercie Radiowy przebój roku podczas drugiego dnia festiwalu Polsat SuperHit Festiwal, wykonując utwór „Pomimo burz”, który znalazł się w gronie najczęściej emitowanych utworów w polskich rozgłośniach radiowych w poprzedzającym roku. Z tą piosenką na początku czerwca wziął udział w konkursie Debiuty w ramach 53. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. 21 października wydał reedycję swojego debiutanckiego albumu, zatytułowaną Nasz film (Deluxe Edition), wzbogaconą o sześć nowych utworów oraz akustyczne wersje singli „Pomimo burz” i „Limit szans”. Od 2 do 9 marca 2018 był uczestnikiem w ósmej, polsatowskiej edycji programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami. Jego partnerką taneczną była Agnieszka Kaczorowska, z którą odpadł w drugim odcinku, zajmując 11. miejsce. W programie Odcinek pierwszy center *Kazimierz Mazur przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. *Kamil Pawelski przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. Odcinek drugi center *Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. *Iga Krefft przyznała punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. Odcinek trzeci center Odcinek czwarty center Odcinek piąty center *Katarzyna Dąbrowska przyznała punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. *Marta Wiejak przyznała punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. *Kazimierz Mazur przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. *Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. Odcinek szósty center *Iga Krefft przyznała punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. Odcinek siódmy (odcinek latynoski) center *Kazimierz Mazur przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. Odcinek ósmy center Odcinek dziewiąty center *Katarzyna Dąbrowska przyznała punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. *Kamil Pawelski przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. Odcinek dziesiąty (odcinek filmowy) center *Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. Odcinek jedenasty center *Kamil Pawelski przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. *Kazimierz Mazur przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. *Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka przyznał punkty Antoniemu Smykiewiczowi. Odcinek dwunasty (finałowy) center Galeria F3385fee2c3c418175076c6c6bfe.1000.jpg 18018b22228a2c66889c3fedc9ca.1000.jpg 53419769_2585792804980661_4030091246901919744_n.jpg 5a74381298b92f695b15bf3dd2d5.1000.jpg 55608136_1501231393346532_6007173055275597824_n.jpg Gf-b4HM-HWPp-cjmj_antek-smykiewicz-w-twoja-twarz-brzmi-znajomo-30-03-2019-664x442-nocrop.jpg 56264359_1511777202291951_1223122822369378304_n.jpg A0c3367a2294a1b1537469d1936164ca_6.jpg B1I2dcEBRyS._CR0,0,3840,2880_._SL1_.jpg 30dc03c0636e5d664fe45066a61b1653.jpg 9898655.png SUNP0004.jpg Zobacz też *Występy finalistów Kategoria:Uczestnicy poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie uczestnicy poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Uczestnicy jedenastej edycji Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Finaliści, którzy zajęli 4 miejsce